As is described hereinafter, a bearing assembly constructed in accordance with the invention can be fitted to a cast housing or pillow block, such as a unit marketed under the trade name "Self-Lube". As is known, the outer bearing race then has a spherical outer exterior surface which seats in a spherical bore in the housing to permit the entire bearing to swivel in the housing, for example, to take up misalignment. Such units are widely used in many industrial applications, particularly in agricultural machinery and power transmissions. Usually, the inner bearing race is fitted onto a rotatable shaft or spindle by means of grub-screws. The inner bearing race is otherwise in axially sliding contact with the shaft and by release of the grub-screws, positioning adjustments and assembly is facilitated.
In common with other bearing assemblies, such units need rotating parts to be screened off for reasons of safety. Hitherto screens or shields have been fitted to the cast housing itself, such as, for example, disclosed in U.K. patent specification 1205886.
The latter conventional arrangement necessitates machining on the cast housing and assembly on the shield can be time consuming. Different housings need different shields, even if utilizing similar bearings, and hence a common shield of conventional type is not feasible.